


Hungry for...

by Ilvblacklist



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilvblacklist/pseuds/Ilvblacklist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie is hungry, she needs Red's help. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hungry

Her stomach was rumbling, she could hear it. Very similar to the thunder roaring outside. The house was quite and she was resting on the chair reading a book. She slapped her book shut, startling.. then laughing at herself. She hurried to the kitchen to find something to eat. 

Red had been gone for a week now, on business. So she was stuck cooking for herself. She couldn't cook for the life of her, no matter what recipe she followed, she'd find a way to ruin it. Her lasagnes came out way too dry, her soups way too lumpy, her pasta way too mushy, even her salads end up way too soggy. Poor girl opted for bologna sandwiches and quesadillas. "I need help." She muttered to herself, shaking her head. 

The doorbell rang and Liz grabbed her weapon. She wasn't expecting Red for another 2 hours otherwise she would have changed out of her silk tank top and cotton short shorts. She looked through the peephole and saw his fedora. 

"It's me Lizzie, I can feel you through the door." She smiled wide and felt an unfamiliar flutter in her lower abdomen. As soon as she flung the door open she wrapped her arms around him. "Lizzie? I'm glad to see your happy to see me." He chuckled. He was soaking wet from the storm outside but she didn't care.  
"Oh Red, you have no idea." She pulled away from him slowly, realizing just how exposed her skin was and just how much his touch made her body tingle.

He looked her up and down and licked his lips before removing his fedora and placing it on the corner table where she had left her glock. "Planning on shooting someone?"  
"If I have to." She chuckled, blushing now from the intensity of his gaze. She didn't realize how much she'd missed him. "Let me go put on something more decent." She said turning to head for the stairs. 

He got a good glimpse of her perfectly formed ass before he grabbed her hand to stop her.  
"You don't need to change on account of me.. I certainly hope I don't make you feel uncomfortable, Lizzie." He said, his voice sounding like a blend of concern and desire.  
Her heart began to beat faster, though she managed to smile, her eyes wandering to his hands, then a little lower to his... "I brought you a treat." He growled catching her off guard. She was sure he wasn't referring to the treat she had in mind..  
"Oh." She said playfully.  
"The most delectable powdered Ponchiki's from one of Moscow's finest bakery's."  
"Ugh, you're the best Red!" She snatched the bag from his hand and went to the kitchen to grab some plates and milk. She was thankful for the distraction. 

She came back to the living room where Red was seated in such gentleman-like swagger. He'd removed his coat and vest, and had the top 3 buttons of his shirt undone. Well, that distraction didn't last very long. She hands Red a plate and watches him as he takes a bite out of the pastry. The cream from inside the Ponchiki dripped onto his chin. Without thinking she wiped it off with her index finger and put it in her mouth. He froze for a moment watching her as she slowly pulled her finger back out of her mouth and let out a moan of pleasure. 

"Elizabeth? Are you well?" He asked curiously. She didn't respond, only took another bite out of her pastry and smiled. Was she acting like this deliberately? He wondered to himself. 

"Can I ask you for a favor Red?" He never knew what to assume. She was so unpredictable. Her next statement could have been to fulfill her sexual desires and he wouldn't be too shocked. He kept his thoughts to himself and nodded. "Can you teach me how to cook?" Oh.. This was new.  
"Why, sure Lizzie!" He said with excitement in his voice. "We can start tomorrow."


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Liz make breakfast

Liz woke up to a gentle knock to her bedroom door. The room was still dark so she was sure the sun wasn't up yet.   
"Lizzie?" She heard Red say in an unsuccessful whisper. If it was anyone else she would have unloaded her clip at the closed door.   
"Ugh, Red what the hell time is it?" She asked angrily.   
"Why it's 5:30am, time for your breakfast making lesson.... Unless you want me to make you pancakes." He said smugly. Her eyes widened in annoyance. She got out of her bed, so angry she didn't even care that she was only in panties and a bra. She swung open the door and immediately after, Red's smug expression disappeared. 

Red stood there with a bewildered look on his face.   
"Well.." He mumbled inaudibly, rolling his tongue in his mouth.   
"I'll tell you where you can stick those pancakes.."   
"Why are you so angry Lizzie? Gotten used to sleeping until the afternoon since I've been gone?"  
"Your an ass.." She turned around and walked away, swaying her hips. There it is again, that pretty little... "Red?" She interrupted his thoughts.  
"Hmmm." He licked his lips and his eyes slowly rose to hers. 

"I'll be down there in a minute." She smiled mischievously and shut the door in his face. Then she leaned her back against the door and sighed. He was so infuriating but why couldn't she stop smiling. She was supposed to be in a bad mood, not being a morning person and all. 

10 minute later she went downstairs and found Red sitting at kitchen table in his silk pajama pants and apron reading a newspaper.  
"Too hot for a shirt?" She bit her lip as the question left her mouth. He didn't respond with anything more than a tilt of his head.   
"Come." He said, standing up. 

She can see his body under the apron, more fit than she had expected. His back was muscular, shoulders broad and masculine.. The scars covering his back, sad as she was when she first discovered them, are really turning her on at the moment. 

He suddenly turns, facing her with a carton of eggs.  
"Let's start off with something simple shall we." He smiles, seemingly oblivious to her wandering eyes. She took the carton from his hands and placed them on the counter.   
"What do you want me to do with these?"   
"Just crack them and put them in a bowl."  
She nervously took out one egg from the carton. "Lizzie it's just an egg."   
"You know what Red!" She said in annoyance, accidentally crushing the egg with her hand. 

Red was laughing so hard he wasn't even making noise. The combination of egg yolk dripping from her fingers onto her feet and the expression on her face left him in tears. She wanted to be mad, she really did but his laugh was so infectious she couldn't help but laugh too. Her cheeks were red from slight embarrassment. When he finally got himself together, he took the dish towel from his shoulder and wiped her hand, kneeling to get the remainder of the raw yolk from her feet. The look he gave her from down there brought back the knots in her stomach similar to the day prior. 

He stood up quickly.  
"Here Lizzie. It's not as hard as it looks. Just hold one egg gently," he said calmly as he held her gaze, "then tap it once on the counter and.... Voila!" It took her two more tries and a bunch of laughing for her to finally do the one handed egg crack. "Ahh, see you're a natural!"   
"Red, give me a break.. I haven't even gotten to the cooking part. I'm terrible." She pouted. That pout of hers almost got her luscious lips kissed. She'd never know how much he wanted to place her on the kitchen counter and teach her a few other techniques he had up his sleeve. 

"Here take this and beat the eggs", he gently suggested giving her the egg beater. Placing his hand on the small of her back. She managed. While she beat the eggs he skipped around the kitchen grabbing other ingredients. "A little bit of salt." He sprinkles some in while she beats. "And a bit of this.." He happily pours in some half and half. She follows him with her eyes. If only she could be this excited when cooking.. She thought to herself giving him a humoring smile. 

After the eggs were done, Red took Lizzie's hand and brought her to the backyard. He opened the grill and showed her the bacon and breakfast sausages.   
"Oh Red. That looks amazing." Liz shouted in excitement, trying not to drool. They set up a nice little picnic on the field of grass.   
"These eggs taste marvelous, sweetheart!"   
"Really Red, you basically made the whole thing."  
"Nonsense! You added your special touch, Lizzie. Here take a bite of this." He said as he brought a large strawberry close to her mouth. Without thinking she took a big, unintentionally seductive bite out of the fruit, leaving Red speechless yet again. 

"So, what's for dinner tonight?" Liz asked curiously.  
"We're going to make Stroganoff, Lizzie." He smirked. "Did I ever tell you about Janice..."


	3. I'm hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get started on dinner shall we?

"Oh my God!" Liz said, laughing loudly. "You said, your going to take a raincheck on the stroganoff?" The laughter continues and Red just looks at her smiling in amusement. "I mean, who says that?" They had a couple glasses of wine so Liz was feeling a little more giddy than usual.   
"I didn't even tell you the best part." Red chuckes, "I sent Dembe back to her house a week later to retrieve the recipe."  
"NO!"  
"Yes!" They both giggled.  
"I don't even believe you!"  
"Lizzie, you know I never lie you you." He growled. Then from his pocket he pulls out a piece of paper with a recipe on it and hands it to Liz. "We can get started if you'd like."  
"You're unbelievable, Red." 

The two stumbled over to the kitchen half drunk and started taking out all the ingredients.   
"Would you like to chop up the vegetables?"  
"Sure." She grabs a knife from the drawer and Red playfully flinches. "Really Red?"   
"You never know!" He said holding his hands up. Liz rolled her eyes and started clumsily chopping up the mushrooms.   
"Chopping has a specific technique to it, Lizzie. You can't just hack at the produce that way... Here." He stepped behind her and took her hands. She tensed up immediately feeling his body press up against hers. He was standing so close. "Like this, Lizzie. Only lift the blade slightly but not the tip." His lips were so close to her ear. "See, move it evenly across. Eventually you'll be able to move it faster... Keeping it at a steady pace." 

His voice had become a whisper and goosebumps covered her body, causing her to shivery slightly. It must have been the alcohol. She knew he chose his words deliberately, to drive her mad. He let go of her hands and watched from behind her as she continued the motion, finishing up all the vegetables and placing them in the pan to sauté. 

He took the knife and started slicing the meat. His posture, his strong hands, his neck. She watch him closely, not so much to see his chopping technique but honestly, because she wanted to rip his clothes off. He felt her eyes on him.   
"Yes Lizzie?"   
"What?"  
"I can feel you looking at me."  
"Can't I look at you?" He turned his head to look back at her putting down the knife in defeat.  
"Yes, you can." He stepped closer. "But when you look at me in... that way... it makes me wonder what is going through your head." She struggled to get the words out of her mouth and her heart began to beat faster. She knew he wouldn't make the first move.. Even though she knew he wanted her. No woman in the right mind could mistake his gaze for anything other then pure lust. He took another step forward.  
"The vegetables are going to burn."  
"No they aren't Lizzie."  
"Red?!"  
"What do you want?" She didn't answer and instead checked the veggies. He grunted in disappointment. So close... he can see her dilated pupils, he could see her flushed cheeks. He knew he had her.

They continued to work in silence, adding the ingredients as needed. When dinner was finally complete, Lizzie tested the Stroganoff and moaned in pleasure.   
"Red, try this." She held out the spoon to his mouth and they made eye contact once again. He licked the spoon clean, she put the it down, then put her hands on his chest.   
"That's quite good." He said. She slipped her hands down from his chest to his sides and then to his back to pull the string of his apron. "It needs a little salt." She's ignoring him, pulling the apron over his head and dropping it to the floor. "Lizzie.." She slid her hands over his ass and squeezed them. A small moan escaped his throat. "Lizzie..." He hesitates as she moves her hands to the front of his trousers. "I'm hungry Lizzie." Deflecting. She doesn't care. The wine has taken over her body. She smiles, then bites her bottom lip..   
"Then eat me, Raymond."


	4. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is on the verge of rated explicit.. Otherwise please enjoy this smut brought to you by me. Thanks for the comments and kudos <3

Raymond Reddington does not kneel down for anyone. Raymond Reddington does not take orders from anyone. But this is the third time Raymond Reddington has gotten down on his knees for Elizabeth Keen. Except this time on another capacity entirely. Indeed he was hungry, his stomach rumbling. He gets angry, agitated, irritable, and grumpy when he is hungry. But as soon as his long rough tongue tasted the most delicious of deserts he had ever tasted, his hunger was satisfied and his thirst was quenched. 

His hands were gently squeezing her firm ass. Her impossibly short dress pulled to her waist. Of course she wasn't wearing panties.. How long had she planned to seduce this dangerous man? She scratched his scalp violently, like a lioness. She saw his dick, thick and hard through the thin fabric of his expensive cream colored dress pants. She was hungry too. The thought of her own lips kissing the tip of his throbbing cock combined with the sensation of his tongue inside of her made her already wet pussy, dripping. 

It took him a mere 5 seconds to drop to his knees. The way his given name left her lips, seductively and erotically, as though she were moaning it. "Raymond! Oh Raymond." Was all she managed to moan as he slurped her up with urgency. It wasn't long before her back was against the wall and her leg over his shoulder. She yelled his name repeatedly as he traced the tip of his tongue from her perineum to her clitoris. He dug his tongue into her again, then repeated the motion over and over again until her knees buckled and she climaxed, trembling with desire. Desire for more. He wasn't done yet. 

The furniture was fairly sturdy. The shattered dishes on the floor, not so much. They went at each other like animals who had been caged for years. She was spread out on the dinner table curling her toes as she waited in anticipation for Red to come back with whatever he had grabbed from the refrigerator. He covered her nipples in whipped cream and topped them with strawberries. She giggled a little at the sensation. The look on his face, indeed he was hungry, selflessly ignoring the evident need begging for mercy in his trousers. 

He sucked on her breasts hungrily, delicately so as to not cause her discomfort. Whipped cream sloppily spread onto his nose and chin. "Oh Lizzie.. God you're absolutely breathtaking." He said as he stood and observed her naked body on the French Walnut dining table. He was taking too long and she started playing with herself. Her movements became erratic and he moved closer removing her fingers from inside of her. 

She hisses slightly as he sprinkled salt all over and between her breasts, neck, stomach, arms, belly.... Everywhere really. He placed a shot of tequila in between her breasts and she pressed them together. He licked his lips in anticipation of how he would slowly devour her body. She, in turn moaned impatiently and bit down on her lip. "Oh Raymond, please." She cried out. He smiled, then slipped a slice of lime into her mouth. 

He gave her clit and quick lick before uncontrollably licking the salt off her body, drinking the shot without use of hands. He sensually kissed her in an attempt to obtain the lime in her mouth. Soon the lime was on the floor along with everything else and he was on top of her. She reached down and unzipped his pants and he slowly slid himself into her. He was a gentle lover, his pace only quickening when she grabbed his ass, pulling him deeper in her. She bit his shoulder as she came for the 5th time that night and he exploded into her simultaneously. 

They laid there together naked and sweating, panting breathlessly. She turned to her side and placed her hand on his chest.   
"Rain check on that Stroganoff?" Red huffed, laughing at the irony.   
"Definitely." Liz giggled and nuzzled her face in his neck.


End file.
